Aspects of the present invention relate generally to the field of image display and processing, and more specifically to motion blur for image movement.
Motion blur is a graphics processing operation applied to image content to improve the aesthetic appeal of content that contains objects in motion. Computer systems conventionally display graphical content in “frames,” static images that are rendered in sequence on a display device. Image data corresponding to movement may be separated into a sequence of still images comprising a series of frames, each frame representing an intermediate still image of the object in motion.
Motion blur can improve the appeal of moving content by applying a blur effect on the content as it is rendered in multiple static images across corresponding multiple frames. However, applying blur effects is a processing intensive feature that consumes resources that could be spent on other system tasks. Additionally, applying blur effects dynamically in real time such that the blur effect is applied responsive to the type of motion being applied presents additional difficulties in accurate motion calculation and resource utilization. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an image display system capable of rapidly and efficiently applying blur effects to images in motion across a plurality of frames.